1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to a machine for attaching a protective barrier on the ends of elongate semiconductor packages.
Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits or "chips", are packaged or assembled in several different manners. Typically, the integrated circuit is encapsulated in a plastic or ceramic "package" having lead connectors extending from the sides. The most common package, referred to as the dual in-line package or DIP, is a small rectangular box having a plurality of leads on two sides thereof.
After assembly, DIPs are frequently transported in carrier tubes to various locations for post-assembly processing, testing, marking, and the like. In the carrier tubes, the DIPs are aligned along their elongate axes with the external leads running in channels or tracks. The DIPs are impelled through the carrier tubes causing physical contact (bumping) between adjacent DIPs. Such contact can cause chipping and cracking of the package, particularly with ceramic packages which are very brittle.
It would thus be desirable to provide a technique for protecting individual semiconductor packages from damage resulting from mechanical shock arising from such handling techniques.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Presently, semiconductor device packages are protected from mechanical shock by manually applying a piece of tape on one or both ends of the device which are exposed to contact with other devices in carrier tubes. Although this method provides adequate protection, the manual technique for applying the tape is time-consuming and costly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,719 to Hinds et al. discloses a semiconductor device package having resilient polymeric beads applied onto the end(s) thereof. The patent does not disclose the manner of applying the beads.